Popular
by Emmi82
Summary: Gabriella never walked away at the New Years party. What will happen when she comes to school and realizes she is dating the most poular guy in school. Troyella CxT SxZ JxK, maybe RyanOC. New penname, formally Emmi82!
1. Vacation

**Popular**

**Vacation**

**Rating: T**

"So where do live?" Troy asked still looking at the fireworks.

"Well right now San Diego, but I am moving to Albuquerque in like a week," she replied and his jaw dropped.

"No…way," he said in shock.

"Yeah, why?" she laughed.

"That is where I live," he replied.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yes! Oh my god this is crazy," he said and she giggled. "Why are you moving?"

"My mom's company transferred her," she replied.

"That's awesome, do you know what school you are going to?"

"East…something or other," she replied not really remembering.

"East High?" he asked.

"Yeah! That is the one!" she exclaimed.

"Well looks like we are going to be classmates."

"Oh my god! That makes me so happy, it will be so much easier going to a school where I know somebody," she replied.

"You have nothing to worry about, I will make it extremely easy for you. I will be like you have gone there your entire life," he replied and she smiled.

HSMHSM

Over the next few days Troy and Gabriella were inseparable. They snowboarded together, ate their meals together, they had even introduced their parents so they could all go out to dinner together. They had become best friends in just a few days, but it was obvious they both wanted more. It was the last night of vacation for Gabriella, she was leaving the next day and Troy wasn't leaving until the Sunday before school started. Enjoying their last moments together, they sat by the fire in lodge, sipping on hot chocolate.

"So you excited for school," Troy asked.

"Yeah, but nervous," Gabriella admitted shyly.

"You have nothing to worry about," he said putting his hand on top of hers, "I will be there right next to you the whole time." She smiled at him, and then they both realized the position their hands were in. They stared into each others eyes, before leaning in and capturing each other in a soft chaste kiss.

"Wow," Troy said pulling away. Gabriella giggled. Troy smiled and put his hand on her cheek, leaning in to kiss her again. Much to Troy's surprise she deepened the kiss, and it turned into a make out session. After needing air, they both pulled away blushing. Gabriella placed her head on Troy's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Gabi…" he said.

"Yeah," she asked looking up at him.

"Will…will you be my girlfriend?" he asked nervously.

"Yes!" she exclaimed smiling and he smiled back. They both leaned in and captured each other in a soft kiss.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. A Different Life

**Popular**

**A Different Life**

**Rating: T**

3 DAYS LATER

It was the first day of school after winter break. Gabriella and Troy talked multiple times everyday since she had left. Troy had gotten home at 9 the previous night so his parents didn't let him go see her, for he would see her the next day. As Troy walked through the front yard of the school many people greeted him and he smiled back, and gave polite 'Heys' or 'whats up'. He finally reached his friends who were sitting by the fountain as usual.

"Hey Troy!" they all exclaimed.

"Hey guys," he replied. "What's up?"

"Nothing," a few of them replied.

"How was your break man?" Chad asked.

"Great, what about you guys," he asked back. They all replied with positive answers. As they began talking about their winter break, Troy looked around for his girlfriend. He had told her to meet him by the fountain yet she was not there yet.

"Troy! Troy!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Huh? What?" he said snapping out of his thoughts and they all laughed.

"Troy!" he heard a girl exclaim and he turned around to see his girlfriend running towards him. The whole gang looked at the scene confused. A random girl was running towards Troy and he had the biggest smile on his face. She finally reached him, and dropped her bag. He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He immediately pulled her into a passionate kiss. Everybody's jaws dropped. Not only the crew but everybody who could see what was going on. They were all wondering the same thing: who is this girl and why is she making out with Troy? They finally pulled away and placed their foreheads against each other's.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hey," she smiled back. "I missed you."

"I missed you more," he smiled and she giggled.

"Ahem," Sharpay cleared her throat. Gabriella looked up and Troy turned his head to see all of his friends staring at them. Everybody else was now whispering trying to figure out what was going on. Troy turned around, not putting Gabriella down, now just holding her on the left side of his hip.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on here?" Chad asked.

"Guys this is my girlfriend Gabriella, Gabi this is Chad, his girlfriend Taylor, Zeke, his girlfriend Sharpay, Sharpay's brother Ryan, and Jason, and his girlfriend Kelsi," Troy introduced.

"Nice to meet you guys," she smiled. "I have heard so much about you." They all smiled.

"It is nice to meet you too," Taylor replied.

"Hey babe," Gabriella said to Troy, "wanna put me down now?" Everybody laughed a

little.

"Sure," he replied and put her down, but keeping his arm around her waist.

"I am still really confused," Chad said.

"Me and Gabriella met on vacation, coincidentally she was moving here from San Diego," Troy replied.

"So how long have you been dating," Taylor asked.

"Since Thursday," Troy replied.

"Your first day here hasn't even started yet and you are already dating the big man on campus, that is quite an accomplishment," Sharpay said.

"Sharpay!" he exclaimed embarrassed.

"Big man on campus, huh?" Gabriella asked looking at him and he blushed.

"Basketball, is kind of a big deal around here," he replied trying to be modest.

"Kinda?" Taylor asked raising her eyebrows.

"Shut up," he replied.

"So I am guessing I will not be the cheerleaders' favorite person in the entire world," Gabriella asked.

"Definitely not," Kelsi replied.

"Sorry babe," Troy said.

"I think I can handle not being friends with girls who only care about their nails," Gabriella said and they laughed.

"So Gabriella are you excited?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, a little nervous though," she replied.

"It's okay between Troy and all of us you will be fine," Taylor said.

"Thanks," she smiled. Just then the bell rang.

"Ugh," they all groaned and Gabriella laughed.

"Time for homeroom," Chad said annoyed.

"Who do you have for homeroom," Taylor asked. Gabriella looked at a sheet of paper.

"Umm…Ms. Darbus," she replied.

"Great! We are in her homeroom too," Troy said putting his arm around her.

"Well seems today wont be so bad after all," she smiled.

"No, it definitely won't," Troy said as they walked through the doors. As the group

walked down the halls people parted like the red sea to let them through. Gabriella looked at all of them confused.

"You will get used to it," Sharpay said.

"Might take a while," she replied.

"I know what you mean," Taylor said. "I was freaky math girl until me and Chad started dating."

"Oh my god really! Are you on the scholastic decathlon team?"

"Yeah! I am the president!"

"Please don't get her started," Chad groaned and Taylor hit him.

"I was on it at my old school," Gabriella said.

"You should totally join!"

"I will!"

"The two most popular guys in school dating nerds. What has this world come to?"

Sharpay asked and they all laughed. Troy bent down and kissed Gabriella.

"You know it," he smiled and she giggled.

"Oh be quiet drama geek," Taylor replied and they laughed again.

"Pretty much they all started dating us and became popular," Chad said.

"Without being too cocky," Troy said and they laughed.

"Don't worry, we aren't like the popular kids who stomp on everyone else," Kelsi said.

"Good," Gabriella smiled. They continued to walk down the hallway, receiving many looks. From then on Gabriella knew that life in Albuquerque was going to be MUCH different than San Diego.

**Please please review! They have all been great so far!**


	3. Special Treatment

**Popular**

**Special Treatment**

"Where are we going?" Gabriella asked as her boyfriend led her down the hallway.

"You will see," he replied. He finally arrived at a door and opened it for her. He led her in, placing his hand on the small of her back. He followed as she climbed up the stairs. Her jaw dropped when they got to the top.

"Oh my god, Troy, it is beautiful," she said as she looked around the rooftop garden. He smiled as she leaned on the railing looking at the view. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Just like you," he whispered in his ear.

"Very original," she laughed.

"I try," he replied and kissed her neck.

"Troy…"

"Yeah…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" She turned around to face him.

"That you were the most popular boy in school, and that people would stare at me when I walk down the hallway," she said.

"I guess I just wanted you to like me for me. I was scared that if I told you, you would see me as the 'playmaker' like everyone else does," he said with sadness in his voice.

"Sweetheart, whether you were the biggest nerd in school or not, I would still like you for who you are on the inside," she said caringly.

"I know," he smiled. "And that is why I like you." She smiled back at him. "I would have told you about the way people were going to look at you, but I thought it might scare you. I was scared you might break up with me." He bowed his head embarrassed, and she couldn't help but smile. She lifted his chin up with her finger.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are the sweetest most caring guy in the whole world," she asked.

"No," he replied.

"Well you are," she said reassuringly and kissed him lightly. They both pulled away smiling.

"So you are okay with it? I know it must be hard…" she put her finger to his lips silencing him.

"As long as I get to be with you that's all that matters," she replied. He smiled and kissed her. They pulled away and he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close. He kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him smiling.

"So why did you bring me here?" she asked and he laughed.

"Well I figured you had experienced enough people staring at you today already, I didn't want you to have to bear walking into the cafeteria," he replied and she laughed.

"Thanks, it was getting a little weird," she replied and he laughed. "Will it always be like this?"

"No not really," he said. "I mean I think the reason everybody was staring today was because I had my arm around you. It was more the shock that I had a girlfriend." She nodded.

"Do people usually part like the red sea when you walk through the hallways," she asked.

"No," he laughed, "usually when it is just all of us or Sharpay, just because people are scared of her." They both laughed. "But don't be surprised if you get some special treatment."

"What does that mean?"

"You will see," he smiled.

"No! Tell me!" she exclaimed.

"Nope!" She gave him her famous pout. "All that is going to do is make me want to kiss you."

"Well what are you waiting for?" He smiled and kissed her passionately. "Is this some of the special treatment I get for being Troy Bolton's girlfriend," she flirted.

"You bet," he smiled, kissing her again. A few minutes later the bell broke their kiss. Gabriella pulled away. "Don't worry about it," he said against her lips before pulling her into another kiss.

"Troy! It is my first day! I want to make a good impression for my teachers," she exclaimed pulling away.

"You are such a good girl," he said kissing her again.

"Yes. And you should be a good boy. Come on lets go to class," she said.

"Fine," he replied pretending to be annoyed and she laughed. They walked down the stairs hand in hand.

"What do you have next?" Troy asked.

"English," she replied.

"Well I have math, different building, I would walk you but…"

"Don't worry babe, I know where it is," she replied.

"Good, I will meet you there when I am done," he replied.

"Ok," she smiled and they kissed.

"Do you guys ever stop!" Chad asked as the rest of the crew walked up. They both pulled away blushing.

"What do you have next Gabriella?" Taylor asked.

"English with Ms. Anderson," she replied.

"So do we!" Sharpay exclaimed referring to all the girls.

"Well we will see you girls after class," Zeke said.

"Ok," they all replied and gave their boyfriends a quick kiss. The four girls walked away in a straight line. Most of the students had already gone to class, therefore they were stared at, but not by many people.

"Come on, I have to touch up my make up," Taylor said and they all went into the bathroom, Gabriella following confused.

"Troy said I would be getting some kind of special treatment, do you know what that means?" she asked once they all got in the bathroom.

"Yeah, you will see soon. But we aren't terrible people, we don't take advantage of it," Taylor said.

"Unlike your boyfriend," Kelsi said to Taylor and they laughed.

"We only take advantage of it when it comes to drastic measures," Sharpay said and they laughed.

"Come on lets go," Taylor said and they all walked out. The hallway was now empty for the bell had rung. The four girls walked into the classroom to see the woman was already teaching. She looked towards the girls and then back at the board. A look of confusion came across Gabriella's face. Every other teacher she had ever known got mad when students were late. She had seen multiple kids get detention for being late today.

"Special treatment," Taylor whispered to Gabriella who nodded. The four girls took their seats and began to listen to the teacher. Except for Sharpay, who was typing furiously on her sidekick, unlike Taylor and Gabriella who were listening intently and taking notes.

"So Sharpay, is Zeke liking math class," Ms. Anderson asked and the whole class laughed.

"Nope, he is pretty bored," Sharpay smiled.

"Big surprise there," she replied and everyone continued to laugh. She went back to teaching and Sharpay continued to IM Zeke.

"Special treatment I am assuming?" Gabriella whispered to Taylor who nodded.

**It is kinda short but I had to write something for all of you who have been reviewing! I don't think I have ever had so many! Thanks so much. Please Continue and review this chapter! **


	4. Shy?

**Popular**

**Shy?**

**Rating: T**

Next period was free period, and Taylor and Gabriella were 'studying' in the library.

"Taylor, I have a question," Gabriella said.

"Shoot," Taylor replied.

"Are you, Kelsi, and Sharpay, like only known as the girlfriends," she asked nervously.

"No, don't worry hun, you will be more than 'Troy Bolton's girlfriend.' Trust me, I would not be dating Chad if it was like that. I am not arm candy," Taylor said.

"Good," Gabriella smiled.

"I kinda had the impression that you were thinking that," Taylor said.

"Yeah," Gabriella sighed.

"Well I am going to be honest with you, it is going to be harder for you because you came here without being this or that person before. But soon everyone will know you are really smart and will think of you as more than Troy's girl," Taylor said. "And don't worry the boys treat us as more than arm candy as well."

"Thank god, well I wasn't worried about Troy, just the rest of the school." Gabriella said and Taylor laughed. "So when is the first decathlon practice?"

"Tomorrow after school. You are gonna come?" she asked.

"Yeah! I can't wait," Gabriella replied excited.

"Great! I am so glad Troy is dating a girl like you. Kelsi and Sharpay are more into drama, it is hard to relate to them sometimes," Taylor admitted.

"Well you no longer have to worry about that," Gabriella said and Taylor smiled.

"So do you like East High so far?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah," she smiled. "There is so much going on."

"That's for sure."

"And…and it is kinda the first school I have been at where I have actually had friends," she said shyly. "I moved around so much I never really made too many friends. Plus, I was always the freaky math girl. No one really wanted to be friends with me." Taylor got up and sat next to her new friend.

"I am sorry," she said sincerely.

"It's ok."

"You must be really freaked out about this whole popular thing," Taylor guessed and she nodded. "Well if anyone knows how you feel it is me. I was really freaked out too."

"What did you do?"

"I realized that the whole popular thing is stupid. Every group of friends has a title, but I forgot about that, I just thought about the people who I am friends with and how lucky I am to be friends with them," she said. "I sometimes like to think I am not popular at all, so it doesn't go to my head. We all do that."

"That's good to know," Gabriella replied.

"Yeah, I am thirsty, you wanna go get a drink from the vending machine?" Taylor asked.

"Sure," she replied. They got up and walked up out of the library as they walked down the hall they saw 4 girls in cheerleading uniforms walking towards them.

"Don't worry," Taylor said to Gabriella.

"I'm not," she replied, surprising Taylor a little bit.

"So you are the new girl dating Troy," the cheerleader in the center said.

"That's me," she replied confidently.

"Well you should know something. Just because you are dating the most popular guy in school doesn't mean you will be the most popular girl. That is me and you are not about to take that position away from me," the cheerleader replied with attitude. Gabriella looked at her like she was crazy and Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Number 1, I don't intend on taking that position away from you, cause I could care less about being the most popular girl in school, and 2, who said I was dating Troy just because he is popular?" Gabriella refuted.

"Psh, why else would you date him," she replied. Gabriella and Taylor looked at each other about to laugh.

"I am going to take a wild guess and say that maybe because he is a good guy," Gabriella replied. Taylor laughed at her friend's sarcasm.

"Whatever you say, but I know you are dating him just because he is popular," she said.

"Really?" Taylor asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Yes."

"How is that possible? Cause last I checked you met me 2 minutes ago," Gabriella stated. She froze and Gabriella and Taylor raised their eyebrows at her waiting for an answer.

"Well…well I know how girls like you are," she said trying to save herself.

"How do you know what I am like? You know nothing about me," Gabriella shot back. "Do you even know my name?"

"Of course. Daniella," she replied and they burst into laughter.

"Gabriella," Taylor said slowly. She froze.

"This isn't over," she said angry and stomped off, the three other girls following her. Gabriella and Taylor continued to laugh.

"I cannot believe you just did that," Taylor laughed.

"Neither can I," Gabriella laughed.

"Are you sure you are shy?" Taylor asked.

"Not when random girls come up to me and tell my why I am dating my boyfriend," Gabriella replied.

"Random girls as in the head cheerleader." Gabriella just smiled and shrugged. "You seriously just made my life complete." Gabriella just laughed.

"We should do that more often," Gabriella said and Taylor laughed.

"I think we should too," she replied. "Come on, the boys are done with practice, lets go to the gym."

"Kay," Gabriella agreed. Arms linked they walked to the gym, to see the four boys walking out of the locker room.

"Troy Bolton your girlfriend just made my life complete," Taylor said as they walked up to them.

"Why?" he laughed.

"She just completely called out Amber," Taylor replied. All the boys jaw's dropped.

"We," Gabriella said and Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Amber as in the head cheerleader?" Chad said in shock.

"Yeah," she laughed.

"Why?" Troy said in shock.

"She was giving me this bullshit about me dating you only because you are popular, I was like you don't even know me how could you say something like that," Gabriella replied.

"Are you serious?" Zeke asked in shock.

"Yeah, oh my god it was classic, Amber didn't even know her name," Taylor said and they laughed.

"So what did she do?" Jason asked.

"She told me it wasn't over then stormed off," Gabriella replied and they laughed again.

"I cant believe you called out the head cheerleader on your first day here," Chad said.

"That's my girl for ya," Troy said smiling, and holding her by the waist. He looked into her eyes and kissed her.

"We are still here you know, and we don't really need to see that," Chad said and they pulled away, Gabriella blushing.

"Then I suggest you leave," Troy said still looking into her eyes and she giggled.

"Whatever," Chad said.

"Bye Gab," Taylor said and she turned to look at her.

"Bye Tay," she replied, "see you later."

"You bet." They all walked off and Gabriella turned back to look at her boyfriend.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," she smiled back.

"I am proud of you, you know that."

"Why?"

"For sticking up for yourself. She is the head cheerleader, and you didn't let her stomp all over you. That is why I am proud of you."

"Well thank you."

"You are very welcome." She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "So I have a question for you."

"What would that be?" she asked flirtatiously.

"What are your feelings on PDA?" he asked.

"As long as it doesn't look like we are having sex," she replied and he laughed.

"So you wouldn't mind if I did this?" he asked and kissed her passionately.

"Not at all," she replied pulling away.

"Good to know," he smiled against her lips, then moving in to kiss her again. As the gap between them closed, a make out session ensued. He walked her back towards a wall and pressed her up against it. So wrapped up in one another neither of them realized the students walking in the halls, staring at the couple as they passed by.

**Please Review!**


	5. Troy Bolton's Girlfriend

**Popular**

**Troy Bolton's Girlfriend**

As Gabriella walked down the hall to homeroom, she felt two hands grab her sides and push her against the wall. She squealed as Troy's lips landed on hers. He passionately kissed her, and she kissed back, and they made out in the hallway for what must have been 3 minutes, until Gabriella opened her eyes realizing everybody was staring at them.

"Troy!" she giggled pushing him away and he laughed.

"Good morning baby," he smiled.

"Good morning to you too," she smiled. "Come on lets get to homeroom." He rolled his eyes and she laughed. He took her hand and they walked to homeroom side by side. Gabriella tensed up at the fact that all eyes were on her and her boyfriend, but Troy acted like it was nothing. It had been like this all week, and it was starting to get on her nerves.

LATER

"Hey Troy," Gabriella said walking up to her boyfriend who was getting his stuff out of his locker and he turned and looked at her.

"Hey babe," he replied and gave her a quick kiss.

"Do you wanna eat lunch in the spot today? Just the two of us?" she smiled.

"Sure," he smiled back.

"Ok, well I have to get to History," she said annoyed.

"Do you want me to walk you?" he asked.

"Umm, no it is cool, you have English which all the way on the other side of the building, you would be late," she replied.

"Yeah, okay," he said a little confused. She knew very well that teachers never cared if he was late to class.

"See you at lunch," she smiled and kissed him.

"Yeah," he smiled and she walked away. After English then Math Troy walked up to the secret spot to see his girlfriend leaning against the railing looking out at the view. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, making her smiled.

"Hey beautiful," he whispered in her ear. She giggled and turned to look at him, and they gave each other a quick kiss. She turned around and they stood there in a comfortable silence looking at the view. But the situation earlier was bothering Troy and he had to ask her about it.

"Babe, can I ask you something?"

"Of course," she replied turning around.

"Why didn't you let me walk you to class today? You know teachers don't care if I am late," he asked and she looked down. "What's going on baby?"

"I am sorry Troy," she said sadly looking up.

"Don't be sorry," he said in a caring tone, "just tell me what is going on."

"I am just trying to be my own person," she admitted. "Sometimes I feel that when I walk down the hall with you, I am just Troy Bolton's girlfriend."

"You make it sound like it is a bad thing," he replied, a little hurt.

"No, baby of course not. It is the greatest thing in the world," she replied and he slightly smiled. "I have just realized I rather be a low key couple then one that like constantly has to be side by side, and like making appearances."

"I understand," he nodded.

"Are you sure you are okay with that?" she asked.

"Of course baby," he smiled and she lightly kissed him. They pulled away and Gabriella noticed Troy's red away jersey was on the bench.

"Troy why is your jersey there?" she asked. His face immediately fell.

"Umm…no reason," he said quickly.

"Troy…" she said giving him a look.

"It's nothing Gabs. I was just gonna ask you to wear it tomorrow cause of our game, but I understand how you feel about being the 'girlfriend' so it is totally cool," he replied a little upset and she caught it.

"You want me to wear your jersey tomorrow," she asked in shock.

"Yeah well it is kinda an East High tradition, I have never had a girl to give my number to before, but it is okay," he replied.

"Troy I will wear the jersey," she said smiling and his face lit up.

"Really? Cause I mean you really don't have to. I mean it would make me really happy seeing you wear it, but…" she cut him off with her lips.

"I would be honored to," she said against his lips and he smiled. He went over to the bench and grabbed it, then handed it to her. "Thank you."

"No, thank you," he smiled back.

"So tell me, how many girls have had their eye on this jersey," she asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Quite a few. But you are the only girl I even thought about giving it to," he said and she smiled.

THE NEXT MORNING

Gabriella walked over to her chair and grabbed Troy's jersey. She held it close, loving that it smelt like him. She then held it front of her, pondering what to do with it. He was right, it was big, and it fell an inch or two above her knees. It could practically be a dress. That was perfect. She put the jersey on and grabbed a brown belt, putting it around her waist. She pulled the jersey over the belt a little bit, making it a little bit shorter. She put on her converse and looked at herself. Suddenly the whole only 'Troy Bolton's girlfriend' feeling was demolished. She loved wearing his jersey, his number, showing his support for him. She realized she was wearing the jersey for Troy, not for anyone else.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Ok, so I know I have like a 5 other stories that you are probably waiting for me to update but I have run out of ideas for most of them. I will be able to update some of them though cause school is over. But I have another idea, here is the summary.**

**18 year old Gabriella has always been someone who gets along really well with adults. Her parent's run an agency, managing some of the biggest singers, actors, and athletes. Many of the employees are very young, ranging from ages 22-28. There is a group she is friends with, Taylor, Sharpay, Chad, Zeke, and Troy. They all think of Gabriella as a little sister, but treat her as an equal. Troy is probably the most aspiring of them all. He has the best chance of becoming the next big sports agent. Here is what you need to know about Troy Bolton, he is 28, gorgeous, is the world's biggest flirt, and has a girlfriend of 2 years that lives on the east coast. Every girl in the office has a crush on him. Even Taylor and Sharpay joke around at the fact that they would do him. And so does Gabriella. He is Gabriella's little school girl crush. However, he has no clue, and she has no intention of ever telling him. And how does Troy feel about Gabriella. He knows she is gorgeous, smart, sweet, and completely and utterly off limits. But will he forget that when a night out on the town gets a little out of hand?**

**Tell me what you think!**


	6. Game Day

**Popular**

**Game Day**

Gabriella walked into school and everyone was staring at her. She figured it was because she was wearing Troy's jersey. She just ignored them, and looked for her three best friends. She finally spotted the three girls, all wearing their boyfriend's jersey. Sharpay had tied hers up and was wearing a denim mini skirt, Taylor had belted hers over a pair of jeans, and Kelsi was wearing jeans and tied hers up.

"Hey girls," Gabriella said walking up to them. She was expecting them to say something about the jersey, but little did she know the three of them knew that Troy was giving it to her, and that Gabriella didn't like to make a big deal about these things.

"Hey Gabs," they all replied.

"Do you guys like what I did with the jersey?" she asked nervously.

"Yes! It looks so cute," Sharpay said and Gabriella smiled.

"Troy is going to die when he sees you in it," Taylor said and she blushed.

"Speaking of Troy, have you guys seen him?" Gabriella asked.

"No," Kelsi replied. "It is game day, with everyone wishing them good luck and stuff it takes them an hour to walk down the hallway." Gabriella shook her head and laughed.

"Oh girls. Amber alert," Taylor said and pointed down the hallway where Amber was walking with three other cheerleaders.

"Let's see if she gets my name right this time," Gabriella said and they laughed.

"Hey Jess," Amber said as they approached. "Why are 2 drama geeks and 2 science nerds wearing the 4 most popular boys in our school jersey's?" She asked pretending they weren't there. Her three minions laughed as the girls rolled their eyes.

"Maybe because they are our boyfriends," Sharpay replied.

"Yeah I have yet to figure out that one too," Amber replied.

"Probably because you are stupid," Taylor said blatantly and the girls laughed.

"At least I am attractive," Amber shot back and the for girls glared at her while the cheerleaders laughed. "Oh and Gabriella…"

"Wow…you actually got my name right this time." Kelsi, Sharpay, and Taylor laughed.

"Whatever. Anyways, your friends might think you are wearing Troy's jersey to support him, but you aren't fooling me, I know you are wearing it just because you want to be as popular as I am." Kelsi, Sharpay, and Taylor scoffed at Amber.

"Newsflash Amber, not everyone cares about being the most popular girl in school. I am wearing his jersey because it means a lot to Troy, to support him, and because I love him," she replied. All the girls jaw's dropped.

"You what?" said a shocked voice behind her. She turned around to see Troy standing there. Gabriella froze and went pale.

"I…I…" she stuttered and a small smile crept up on his face. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. All of their friends smiled then laughed when Amber stormed off.

"I love you too baby," he smiled pulling away.

"Aww," all the girls cooed and the couple blushed embarrassed.

"Come on, lets leave these lovebirds alone," Chad said and they all left. She smiled at Troy and jumped into his arms, kissing him passionately.

AT FREE PERIOD

"Where are Troy and Gabs," Taylor asked as the three girls and their boyfriends sat around the fountain. The boys smiled at each other.

"Do you guys know something that we don't?" Kesli asked suspiciously.

"Maybe…" Zeke smiled.

"Well tell us!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"You will see soon enough," Chad replied.

"I am sure Gabi wont be able to hold in what is happening right now for very long," Jason said and the boys laughed.

"What is happening?" Taylor exclaimed.

"Can you at least give us a clue?" Kelsi asked.

"Ok what is Troy's most prized possession," Zeke asked.

"Gabi," Sharpay replied simply.

"Gabi isn't an object!" Taylor exclaimed and everyone laughed.

"Ok Troy's most prized object," Kelsi said thinking.

"Seriously girls it is not that hard," Chad said.

"Oh I know his varsity ring," Taylor answered.

"Ding, ding, ding," Chad replied.

"Ok so what does…" Sharpay started then stopped in shock. All the girls looked at each other.

"No…way," Kelsi said in shock and the boys nodded.

Meanwhile in the secret spot…

"Troy! You are killing me! What is this big surprise? Will you just tell me already?" Gabriella asked.

"Alright, alright," he replied. "But first, I want you to know that you are the most important thing in the world to me Gabi and I love you so much." She smiled. "Which is why I want you to have this." He took his ring off of his finger and handed it to her.

"But Troy…" she protested.

"Not buts baby, I love you, and I cant describe how happy it would make me to see the love of my life wearing it." Tears welled up in her eyes. He slipped the ring on her middle finger, and she jumped into his arms and passionately kissed him. They pulled away and hugged each other tightly.

"I love you Troy," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too Gabs," he whispered back.

**Please Review! It was a cheesy ending I know. Make sure to check out my new story Off Limits, it is Troyella and really good.**


	7. New Gabriella

**Popular**

**New Gabriella**

**Rating: T**

Troy and Gabriella walked into the after party hand in hand. Of course as soon as they did all eyes were on them. People started cheering for Troy for leading the basketball team to another victory and coming up to him to congratulate him. Gabriella just smiled, although it couldn't be more fake. The truth was she did not want to be here. She wanted to be curled up on the couch with Troy watching a movie. Not making another 'Troy and Gabriella' appearance.

"Come on, let's find everyone," Troy said to her and she nodded. It took them awhile to find their friends for Troy was constantly being stopped, but they finally found them in the kitchen.

"Hey!" all of their friends exclaimed.

"Hey guys," they smiled in unison. This was the first time since she entered the house that Gabriella's smile was real. When she was with her friends she just felt like Gabriella, not most popular girl in school Gabriella. They began to chat about the game and the boys were replaying half of it.

"Tay can I talk to you for a sec?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course," she replied.

"I will be right back," Gabriella said to Troy pulling out of his grasp.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Bathroom with Tay," she replied.

"Ok," he said and the two girls walked off.

"So what's up?" Taylor asked once they got into the bathroom.

"What was it like when you first came to an after party with Chad?" she asked nervously.

"All I wanted to do was cuddle up on the couch with Chad and watch a movie," she replied.

"So it isn't unusual that I feel the exact same way right now," Gabriella asked.

"No. Of course not!" Taylor exclaimed.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"I realized that me and Chad can watch a movie anytime, and to make the best of it. I did

and ended up having a really good time," Taylor said.

"Ok," she smiled. "Well I should try that then." Just then Gabriella burst out into laughter.

"What?" Taylor asked confused. Still laughing, Gabriella picked up a half full bottle of vodka off the floor.

"Welcome to East High," Taylor laughed. They then glanced at each other.

"Want to?" Gabriella asked.

"I never have before," Taylor replied.

"Me either," Gabriella replied. "But…" She shyly smiled.

"I will if you do," Taylor smiled.

"Promise, cause I am only doing it if you do."

"Promise."

"Well then here it goes," Gabriella said. She took the cap off and took a swig of it. A look of disgust came across her face and she took a sip of coke. "Ugh." Taylor laughed. "Your turn."

"I cant believe I am actually doing this," Taylor squealed in an excited but fearful tone.

"You promised," Gabriella said. Taylor took a deep breath and took a sip of the vodka. The same look of disgust came across her face as she chased it with her sprite. After putting the bottle down Taylor and Gabriella looked at each other and laughed.

"Wanna do it again," Gabriella asked in a giddy tone.

"Okay," Taylor replied in the same manner.

"Wait," Gabriella stopped.

"What?"

"Should we get Shar and Kels," Gabriella asked.

"Good call, you get them I will guard this," Taylor said.

"Ok," Gabriella said and left the bathroom.

"There you are," Troy said as she walked in.

"Where is Taylor," Chad asked as Gabriella walked over to Sharpay and Kelsi.

"Still in the bathroom," she said.

"Me and Tay found a bottle of vodka in the bathroom, wanna join," Gabriella mumbled.

"Yes!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"What the hell is going on?" Chad asked confused.

"Me and Shar are needed in the bathroom," Kelsi said and the three girls walked out.

"Oh my god, I am so excited!" Sharpay exclaimed when they got into the bathroom and the girls laughed.

"Ok, I am going to make a toast," Gabriella sad lifting up the bottle. "To not caring about what other people think, what the boys think, and to being ourselves."

"Yeah!" the three girls exclaimed.

20 Minutes Later

"Where are our girlfriends?" Troy asked confused.

"Don't worry they are talking in the bathroom," Chad replied and Troy nodded.

"It's been a while," Jason said.

"He is right," Zeke agreed.

"Yeah, let's go look for them," Troy said. Just as they stepped out of the kitchen the four girls stumbled out of the bathroom. All the boys looked at each other. The girls had noticed the boys and ran over to them.

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed jumping into his arms, which shocked him a little bit.

"What'cha been drinking Gabs?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied playfully.

"Vodka?" he asked. She giggled and nodded.

"Where did you girls get vodka?" Chad asked. Troy looked over to see his friends and their girlfriends that were somewhat wrapped around them.

"Me and Gabs found it in the bathroom," Taylor said in excited tone.

"And you decided to drink it?" Chad asked.

"Yep!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"Come on! Why are we talking? Let's go dance!" Gabriella exclaimed. The girls cheered and made there way to the dance floor. The boys looked at each other and sprinted after them. The rest of the night was very stressful for the boys. It consisted of constantly trying to keep their girlfriends from falling, dancing on furniture, and generally doing things that they would regret the next morning.

"Ok I have had enough of this, I am taking Gabriella home," Troy said to Chad who nodded.

"What are you gonna do about her mom?"

"Out of town, thank god," Troy said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I am gonna stay with her for the night, so…"

"You are telling your parents you are at my house. Dude it's cool, just get her to bed," Chad said.

"Thanks man," he replied. After almost forcing Gabriella out of the party, Troy got her into his car and drove back to her house. He looked over to his right to see Gabriella completely passed out. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. When he arrived at the house he grabbed Gabriella's purse and got out her key. He unlocked her door, then went back to the car and carried Gabriella out and up to her room. He placed her on the bed and put the covers on her. He flopped down on the bed next to her.

_It is going to be a long night._

THE NEXT MORNING

"Ugh," Gabriella groaned as she woke up to a pounding headache. She turned over to see Troy sitting there. "Troy? What are you doing here?"

"Oh you are up," he said looking at her. "Making sure you didn't die from alcohol poisoning." He then looked back at the TV.

"Oh. So is that why my head hurts?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's called a hangover," he replied with a hint of attitude.

"Are you okay?" she asked confused.

"Just perfect," he gritted through his teeth.

"What's wrong baby?" she asked in a caring tone, sitting up and placing her hand on his arm.

"What's wrong is I spent all of last night making sure you didn't make a fool of yourself,

and stayed up all night to make sure you didn't die."

"Oh," she said looking down.

"Yeah. Oh," he repeated angry.

"Why are you so angry?" she asked confused.

"Because you say you are going to talk to Taylor and the girls and you come out absolutely plastered! What were you thinking Gabriella? The Gabriella I know would never do that." Gabriella got out of bed, upset now as well.

"Yeah, I know she wouldn't," she said facing Troy. "But hey, can't blame me for being a little curious." Troy got up and stood at the other side of the bed so they were face to face.

"Look Gabriella, it really isn't the fact that you did it. It is high school, I get it. What upsets me is that you didn't tell me," Troy said.

"What so now I have to get your permission before I do anything!"

"Before you get drunk yes!"

"Why Troy? You don't own me!"

"I know that! I am just trying to protect you. Don't you get it Gabriella? You are the hottest girl in school. Every guy wants you! You had no clue what you were doing last night. Do you know how many guys would take advantage of that?"

"I don't need protecting! I can take care of myself!"

"Gabriella you aren't used to this…"

"Yeah I am not! The real Gabriella hates being the center of attention! She rather curl up in bed with a book or a movie on a Friday night then go to a party. At my old school I would have never told off a cheerleader. I hardly even talked to anyone. You are the one who doesn't get it Troy! I don't even know who I am any more!"

"Well obviously you don't like this new life of yours. And if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have this new life so I am just going to leave," Troy said and walked out.

"Troy…please…" she pleaded. However, he didn't turn back. He just walked out.

**Please Review!!!**


	8. Sacrifices

**Popular**

**Sacrifices**

**Rating: T**

"Gabi," Ms. Montez said walking into her room, to see her daughter lying on the bed crying. "Gabi what is wrong?" She rushed over to the side of her bed.

"Me…me…and Troy got in a fight," she cried.

"Oh sweetheart, I am sorry, what happened?" she asked in a caring tone.

"I dunno, we just have grown up in such different worlds, it is hard. I don't even know who I am anymore. As much as I didn't like being the freaky math girl and geek, I liked curling up on the couch on a Friday night, watching a movie, or reading a book. And now I have amazing friends and a boyfriend, but they are all so popular, and don't have a problem with people staring at them. I just wish it could be me and Troy," she said through her tears.

"You know Gabi, one of the main things about relationships is sacrifices. If you really love the person you will have to make sacrifices for them. This is a time where you have to make a sacrifice for Troy, and he has to make one for you. Maybe instead of going to parties Troy will curl up on the couch with you, and maybe you try to make a better effort at dealing with all the popularity. Just because you are popular doesn't mean you have to change who you are Gabi," Ms. Montez said stroking her daughters hair. Gabriella nodded, getting what her mother was saying.

"So, what should I do now?" she asked.

"I think you need to go and talk to Troy," her mother replied and she nodded. Gabriella then hugged her mom.

"Thanks mom, you are the best," Gabriella smiled.

"That's what mothers are for," she replied and got up before leaving Gabriella's room. Gabriella changed into jeans and an East High sweatshirt then walked over to Troy's house. When she arrived she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A few seconds later Troy opened the door, a little shocked to see Gabriella there.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hi," he replied.

"We obviously need to talk," she said and he nodded. He walked outside, closing the door behind him and they sat down on the porch swing.

"Can I go first," she asked and he nodded. "Ok, well obviously we grew up in two very different environments. You were always the popular kid and I was not. And as much as it hurt being called a geek and hated having no friends, there was still this part of me who would rather stay at home on a Friday night. And now I have these amazing friends, and an amazing boyfriend," this made Troy smile a little bit, "but truthfully, I don't really like being stared at 24/7. But I realized that if I want to be with you, and if you want to be with me that we are going to have to make sacrifices for each other. You are going to have to learn that there are going to be some nights where I wont wanna go to a party, and I will have to get used to people staring at me. I need to know that you are willing to do that." He took his hands in hers and kissed her knuckles.

"I am more than willing to do that Gabi," he said and she smiled. "Truthfully, I rather spend a Friday night alone with you than go to a party. I really wish you didn't have to get used to people staring at you, but thank you for doing that for me."

"Well that is what relationships are about. Sacrifices," Gabriella said and he smiled before kissing her lightly.

"I cant wait to see people's reactions when we don't show up at a Wildcat after party," he said and she laughed. He wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into him, placing her head on his chest.

"I love you," he said kissing the top of her head. She looked up at him and gave him a light kiss.

"I love you too," she smiled before assuming her previous position.

"So tell me, what made you decide to drink way too much vodka last night," he asked with a smile on his face.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," she said looking up at him.

"Uh huh," he smirked.

"I just got a little…curious," she said with a guilty look on her face.

"Ok," he laughed pulling her closer.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	9. The New Guy

**Popular**

**The New Guy**

**Rating: T**

All the girls were laughing by Gabriella's locker when Gabriella froze. Standing 20 feet away was Greg Cohen, a new student. A student who had attended Gabriella's old school.

"Gabi! Gabi!" Sharpay said waving her hand in front of Gabriella's face. She didn't respond, she just ran away towards the bathroom. The girls looked at each other confused before running after her. Once they reached they saw Gabriella on the floor crying.

"Gabi! What's wrong?" Taylor asked rushing over to her, and bending down to her level.

"Greg…Greg Cohen…he's here," she cried.

"Who is Greg Cohen?" Kelsi asked confused.

"He went to my old school. I just saw him, he must have transferred here," Gabriella cried.

"That doesn't explain why you are crying," Sharpay said.

"At…at my old school, he was the most popular guy. He was the captain of the soccer team. Him…him and his friends made my life hell," she said and burst into more sobs.

"What did he do?" Taylor asked in a caring tone, placing her hand on Gabi's shoulder.

"He…he…made everyone call me 'Geeky Gabi'…and…and stole my homework…and hurt me," she cried. Kelsi pulled her into a hug and Gabi cried on her shoulder. Meanwhile, Sharpay had fire in her eyes.

"Look Gabi, I promise you, he will not hurt you. If he does not only will I kill him but so will all the boys," Sharpay said. "And probably the entire school. Everybody loves you."

"But…but he will have the whole soccer team behind him. The soccer team hates the basketball team. Not to mention the cheerleaders. They all want to piss off Troy. What better way to do that then hurt me," she said before bursting into sobs on Kelsi's shoulder again. Kelsi, Taylor, and Sharpay all looked at each other worried.

"Gabi the basketball team could take the soccer team any day. And the four of us can take down the cheerleaders easily. We are going to do everything that we can to make sure he doesn't hurt you," Sharpay said.

"Okay," Gabriella nodded weakly.

"Come on lets fix your make up, skip Home Ec and meet up with the boys," Sharpay said and they laughed. Gabi nodded and they stood up. She wiped away her tears and Sharpay fixed her make up. They walked out of the bathroom to see the hallways were practically empty, for everyone was in class except for the people who had free period. They saw the boys talking at Troy's locker so headed that way.

"Hey boys," Sharpay said and they all turned to the girls. Each girl went to her boyfriend and gave him a kiss. Troy put his arm around Gabriella as they all began to talk about their classes that day. They laughed at the fact that Chad had messed up another science experiment, except for Gabi.

"You okay?" Troy asked her worried.

"Yeah, just tired," she fake smiled.

"Ok," he replied and kissed the side of her head.

"Come on lets go to the fountain," Sharpay said and they nodded. Troy unwrapped his arm from around Gabi so he could get a basketball from his locker. As they turned around they saw a group of boys coming towards them. Greg in front. Gabriella froze.

"Well if it isn't Geeky Gabi," Greg smirked. Troy whipped around to see who had just spoken to his girlfriend like that. "Since when did people talk to you?"

"Who the fuck are you and who do you think you are talking to my girlfriend like that," Troy said pushing through everyone and getting in Greg's face. The boys stood behind him, backing him up. The girls protectively stood around Gabi.

"Ah you must be the famous Troy Bolton. You are dating Geeky Gabi," he laughed. "And I thought taking the school from you was going to be hard. Gabi I am expecting for you to have my math homework for me tomorrow, you know what will happen if you don't."

"I swear to god if you touch her I will make your life a living hell," Troy spat.

"We all will," Chad said stepping up next to him.

"Okay," he scoffed and walked off. Troy was about to lunge for him but Zeke held him back.

"Dude, wait, if he does something then you can hurt him," Zeke said and Troy nodded. Then he realized that Gabi was crying on Taylor's shoulder. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. He rubbed her back as she cried into his chest.

"Shh, baby it's okay, we wont let him hurt you," he said in a comforting tone.

"He went to your old school?" Chad asked rhetorically and she nodded.

"What did he mean when he said you know what will happen if you don't give him your homework," Jason asked.

"He…he…will slam me into lockers. I…I had bruises all over from him," she cried. Troy had fire in his eyes and held onto her tighter.

"He wont hurt you, I promise," Troy said and kissed the top of her head. She wiped away her tears and turned to face everyone.

"Maybe one of us should be with her at all times just to make sure," Taylor said.

"He could hurt you guys too," Chad said.

"We will talk to the team. If we cant be there we will make sure someone else is," Zeke said.

"Are you sure, we don't want to cause too much trouble," Kelsi said.

"Of course. The boys on the team would never want you guys to get hurt, they all love you like sisters," Jason said and the girls nodded.

"Come on lets not let that asshole ruin our free period, lets go outside," Sharpay said enthusiastically, and they all agreed. The group made their way to the fountain, and began to laugh and joke around.

"Give me the low down," Greg said demandingly to one of his new friends as he watched on.

"Too you she might be 'Geeky Gabi', but to everyone else she is the hottest girl in school," one replied.

"The fact that she is dating Troy and is now best friends with Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi, says it all. But everyone in the school loves her because she's so nice," another added. "Well everyone but the cheerleaders."

"Don't they get that she is a nerd," Greg asked in disgust.

"It's different here dude. So is Taylor and she is dating Chad, the second most popular guy in school. Sharpay and Kelsi are theater kids and they are dating basketball players as well," the first one replied.

"Please tell me you guys don't like these guys," Greg said to them.

"Fuck no. They always take the spotlight away from our team," one said coldly.

"People really care that much about basketball here," Greg asked.

"Let's just say if a basketball player gives a girl his jersey it is headline news, if a guy from any other team does, people could care less," the other one said.

"If they are late to class, skip, one their cell phones in class the teachers could care less. And just because Gabriella, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor are dating them, it is the same for them."

"Tell me. What is the best way to piss off these so-called hotshots," Greg asked. The two boys looked at each other.

"The girls," they replied in unison.

"I was hoping you would say that," Greg replied with an evil smile on his face.

**Please Review! Has weird things with the website been happening to you, like you click on a story but the update doesn't show? Anyways I hope you guys liked it. **


	10. Lady Wildcats

**Finally an update for you! I had total writers block for this story! I want to say thank you for all the amazing reviews! I mean to have 200 for Kiss and Tell for only 6 chapters and over 300 for only 9 chapters on this story is just unbelievable. When I first started writing I never thought people would respond to my stories like this, so thank you so ****much.**** I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 10: Lady Wildcats**

Gabriella stared at her math homework debating whether or not to make another copy. Why would she? She has Troy now, but...

_"No," Gabriella mumbled with her head down._

_"No," Greg repeated amused._

_"I...I'm sorry," she stuttered. Greg smirked before shoving her into the lockers. She sank down to the floor in pain._

_"You're lucky I don't have math until after lunch," he said coldly. She nodded, tears streaming down her face and Greg and his friends walked off laughing._

Gabriella ripped out a page of her notebook and began to make another copy.

The Next Day

The gang was talking at Troy's locker before homeroom when something fell out of Gabi's binder. She bent down quickly to get it, but it had blown over to Taylors feet. She bent down and picked it up.

"Is this todays math homework?" Taylor asked and Gabi nodded. "But you always do your homework in your spiral notebook." At this Gabi tensed up and Taylor sighed. "Gabi did you copy your math homework for that asshole?" Everyone looked at her as she nodded sadly.

"Why would you do that?" Troy asked worried.

"Cause the last time I didn't I had bruises on my back for a week," she mumbled. Anger rushed through Troy's veins. "He won't lay a hand on you. I promise," he said in a comforting tone. She nodded and he kissed her forehead. Just then the bell rang and they all headed to homeroom.

LATER

The four girls were sitting in the library trying to study, however they were just gossiping instead. But their giggling was cut off by a cold voice.

"Well look who it is..." They looked up to see a smirking Greg standing there. This was the first time Gabriella had encountered him all day, probably for the reason that Troy had been at her side the entire day. However, he had free period practice. "The Lady Wildcats!"

"What?" They asked confused.

"Lady Wildcats, I think it fits."

"Fits what?" Sharpay asked with attitude.

"The four of you. What else do you call the girlfriends to the 'star'," he said quoting star with his fingers, "athletes?"

"Newsflash we are more than the girlfriends of the star athletes," Taylor spat.

"Yeah, tell me Taylor how many friends did you have before Chad? One, maybe two?" Taylor was silent. "I know Geeky Gabi over here had none." Gabriella bowed her head.

"Don't call her that!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Sharpie is it?"

"Shar-pay!" She exclaimed.

"Ahh. Drama geeks right?" He asked Sharpay and Kelsi. "How many people came to your shows before you were Lady Wildcats?" Now they bowed their heads. "Gotta say it's worked out for you girls though. Especially you Gabi, if you weren't dating Troy I probably wouldn't realize how hot you are." With that he smirked and left. All the girls looked up at each other.

"You think he is right?" Kelsi asked. The three girls just shrugged. A few seconds later the bell rang. Not saying a word they got up and made their way to the cafeteria. After they entered the large room they made their way to the table where the boys were sitting.

"Hey," the boys smiled.

"Hey," the girls mumbled as they took a seat next to their respective boyfriends. The boys looked at each other confused at the girl's tones.

"Are you guys okay?" Zeke asked and they all shrugged.

"What happened?" Chad asked frantically.

"Greg," Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi replied, Gabriella was too nervous to say anything.

"What!" The boys exclaimed.

"What did he do?" Troy asked.

"Called us Lady wildcats," Sharpay mumbled.

"What does that mean?" Jason asked confused.

"That we are nothing more than the girlfriends of the four star athletes," Taylor replied.

"That asshole!" Chad exclaimed.

"Did he say anything to you baby?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"He said...he said dating you has worked out for me cause now he knows how hot I am," she mumbled.

"That's it!" Troy exclaimed slamming his hand down on the table. He got up and without hesitation the three other boys did as well. They walked over to Greg and the soccer teams table. Troy right up to Greg.

"Get up," he said sternly.

"Oh Bolton, here to defend your girlie?" Greg asked getting up.

"Look Cohen," Troy said harshly in his face. "If you don't know already, we," he said referring to him and the three boys, "run this school. What we say goes. So when I say leave our girlfriends alone, that is exactly what you are going to do."

"And if I don't?" he shot back. Troy chuckled.

"You know what amazes me, Greg. You think that because of you the soccer team will make the team the best on campus, yet you aren't even on the team," Troy said.

"And you think I won't make it," Greg laughed, "I don't know if you know this but I was captain at my old school, which means I was the best. And don't think I'm not going for the spot here at East High."

"That's good for you, but as I stated before I have this school wrapped around my finger. See my dad's not only the basketball coach, he is the athletic director of the school. He has the final say in every roster. You really think he will want a guy who has been harassing his son's girlfriend as well as the girlfriends of his star players leading one of his teams?" Troy asked confidently. Greg's face fell and the three boys smiled. "Now if you stop maybe you will make second string, for the sole reason of giving you a taste of your own medicine. This isn't San Deigo, things are different here, and you better learn that pretty quickly. Nice talking to you," Troy smiled before turning around. Chad, Zeke, and Jason smirked successfully before following Troy. They walked back to their table and sat next to their girlfriends.

"What did you say?" Gabriella asked.

"Just let him know how things go here," Troy replied.

**Please Review!!!!**


	11. The Plan

**Chapter 11: The Plan**

"So excited for your first Spirit Week Gab?" Taylor asked. Spirit Week was a tradition at East High. People would dress up in red and white for the entire week and Friday was the basketball game vs. West High.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed.

"What are we gonna dress up as, besides Friday which is jerseys?" Sharpay asked.

"I dunno I want to be really spirited and like wear Troy's number and stuff but I feel if the four of us do it we will really be Lady Wildcats," Gabriella said.

"Yeah..." The girls agreed sadly.

"Oh my god!" Sharpay suddenly exclaimed and they all looked at her confused. "I have a completely brilliant plan?"

"What?" Sharpay explained her plan and the girls instantly agreed.

That Friday the four girls plus 8 others sat in Sharpay's living room.

"So you guys are probably wondering why you are here," Sharpay said and the girls nodded. "Ok well as you all know next week is spirit week. And we really wanted to go all out but you know how we feel about being just the girlfriends and we thought that if just the four of us did it, it will emphasize it even more. So we thought why not get a big group of girls to do it."

"Ok, but why us?" A girl named Lacey asked.

"Well all of you are good friends with the guys so it is not like some girl wearing one of their numbers just because he is on the basketball team. And we all love to piss off the cheerleaders." The girls laughed and agreed. "So what do you guys say?" They all gave positive answers.

"Great!"

"So how do we decide whose number we will wear?"

"Well some of the boys informed us that some of the guys have crushes on some of you." Taylor said and the girl's jaws dropped. "And what will make them happier than having their crush wear their number? So Alex you will be wearing Zach's number," she blushed and smiled, "and Becca you will be wearing Luke's. The rest of you just decide among yourselves." The 6 other girls took turns volunteering to wear the numbers of the rest of the players, usually saying things like "I'm really close with him".

"Well that was easy," Gabriella said and they all laughed. "So as for outfits! We were thinking start off simple and each day get more full out and on Friday wear the jerseys." They all nodded. "Ideas?"

"Why don't we wear like red dresses on Monday. So we like stick out but it's not too much," Becca suggested.

"Yeah!"

"Shoes?" Taylor asked.

"Heels," they all replied in unison.

"How should we wear our hair?" Kristen asked.

"How about a red headband," Taylor suggested and the girls agreed.

"We should have like red glitter on our cheeks too!" Sharpay exclaimed and they all laughed.

"Why don't we save that for Tuesday?" Kelsi said. "Monday we want to be low key."

"So does everyone have a red dress they can wear, if you don't do you think you can get one and borrow one?" Gabriella asked and all the girls nodded.

"Great! Now Tuesday," Sharpay said.

"I think on Tuesday we should reveal what numbers we are wearing," Taylor said and the girls agreed.

"Since wearing numbers is going to be a big deal why don't we do something simple. Like a white shirt that says East High and the number on the back," Kelsi said.

"And white shorts with converse?" Gabriella suggested.

"Yeah so Monday we are all red and Tuesday we are all white!" Lacey exclaimed excited.

"Yeah!"

"Hair?" Sharpay asked.

"How about low pigtails, with like red ribbons," another girl, Michelle, suggested.

"Ok next. Wednesday. I was thinking we can make shirts and this time they will have the boy's last name," Sharpay said.

"Yeah how about we get like red shirts and have them say Wildcats and the last name in white," Alex suggested and the girls agreed.

"What about on the bottom?"

"Red soffes?" Kelsi suggested. She knew they all had them cause they wore them for gym.

"Yeah and how about a high ponytail and we will put those wildcat tattoos on our cheeks," Becca suggested.

"And flip flops?"

"Yeah."

"Ok Thursday we are going all out," Gabriella said. "I think we should like cut up white shirts and put like ribbons and glitter on them and they will have the last name and number. Oh and why don't we buy new red soffes and put wildcats on the butt and the number on the front!"

"And to think she has only been a wildcat for a month," Taylor said and they all laughed.

"And we should like put our hair in pigtails and put glitter in our hair and on our face."

"Perfect! Then on Friday since the jerseys are simple we should like paint our faces with like war stripes and write things on our arms," Taylor said and the girls agreed.

"So I am going to get supplies tomorrow, can you all come over at like noon on Sunday and we will make everything," Sharpay asked and they replied with positive answers.

SUNDAY

All the girls had completed their outfits and were now sitting in Sharpay's living room, eating pizza and finalizing their plans.

"So I was thinking," Gabriella said, "since everyone expects the four of us to do something tomorrow, why don't we come to school wearing the dresses and then you all will change right before lunch. That will really surprise people."

"That's such a good idea!" Lacey exclaimed.

"Yeah, and maybe like you four will walk into the cafeteria, then a few minutes later four more of us will come in, and then a few minutes later, the last four," Becca suggested.

"Yeah!" they all agreed.

"And how about on Tuesday we will all wear a red East High zip up and then take them off at lunch revealing what numbers we all are," Alex said.

"Perfect!" Sharpay exclaimed.

**Ok so this was ****kinda**** a filler chapter, but I hope you liked it anyways. I am working on the Spirit Week one now, so I hope to get it to you soon. Fortunately for you guys I am back into this story so expect some quicker updates.**


	12. Spirit WeekDresses

**Hey guys so this is ****kinda**** short, but I thought it was a good place to end it. I should be getting my computer back within the next few days so that will probably mean more updates. I looked at the stats and there were a lot less hits, I don't know why but I am going to try to let go of it. ****Anyways all the girls I mention (besides the cheerleaders) are the Lady ****Wildcats,**** and the boys I name are the basketball players.**

Chapter 12: Spirit Week-Dresses

"Dresses on Spirit Week?" Chad asked confused as the four boys walked up to the girls.

"Hey just wait, you will get it," Gabriella replied.

"Ok..." He replied confused.

"Well I think you look absolutely gorgeous," Troy said wrapping his arm around Gabriella's waist. She giggled and kissed him. Everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Ok love birds let's get to homeroom," Taylor said. Gabriella and Troy blushed before they all obliged. As they walked to the classroom people obviously noticed the 4 girls matching outfits. Over the next few periods people murmured about the girlfriend's outfits. When it came time for lunch the gang plus the basketball players were sitting on the stairs eating.

"Holy shit there's more of you," Chad said in shock. They all looked up to see Becca, Alex, Jess, and Kelly. All the girls laughed.

"I'm confused," Jason said as the four girls sat down. Just as he said that Lacey, Michelle, Kristen, and Allie walked up. "Scratch that, I'm really confused."

"Meet the Lady Wildcats," Sharpay said as the last four sat down on the steps.

"I thought you guys hated that title," Jason asked.

"Well we did but we decided we might as well have fun with it," Taylor replied. "And each of us will be sporting a number this week," Sharpay added.

"I like it," Jeff smiled.

"So what number is everyone wearing?" Ben asked.

"Yeah baby, what number are you wearing," Troy asked Gabriella flirtatiously.

"2," she replied.

"Yes!" Zach, who was number 2 jokingly exclaimed and everyone laughed.

"Is there something I should know?" Troy joked.

"Yeah, I've been fucking your girlfriend," Zach replied and everyone laughed.

"Is this true baby?"

"Yep," Gabi smiled.

"Damn! Well what can I guy do to get Gabriella Montez to wear his number?"

"He can kiss her," she replied. He smiled and gave her a soft loving kiss. "So I can expect the number 14 on you tomorrow."

"You will just have to wait and see," Gabriella said. "And same goes for the rest of you." The boys aww-ed in disappointment.

"Can't you give us a clue," Bobby whined.

"Nope!"

"You guys suck," Zach pouted.

"Well maybe you guys would just rather have the cheerleaders wear your numbers," Becca back.

"No!" The boys exclaimed and the girls laughed.

Meanwhile...

"What the fuck do they think they are doing?" Amber exclaimed.

"I dunno," Dani, a fellow cheerleader replied.

"We are the cheerleaders, we are supposed to be the ones supporting them!"

"I know."

"They are not going to get away with this."

On the other side of the cafeteria...

"This is fucking bullshit!" Greg exclaimed watching 12 of the hottest girls in school laugh with the basketball players. "What's so great about them anyways? Like seriously all of this for a stupid basketball game."

"Dude I hate to break it to you but this isn't just a basketball game this is THE basketball game."

"Why?"

"It's against West High."

"So?"

"The East West rivalry is like USC and UCLA, Yankees and Red Sox, Eagles and Steelers, Lakers and..."

"Ok! I get it! Still it's bullshit."

For the rest of the day the hot topic among the East High student body was the 'Lady Wildcats.' Everyone had been shocked and confused when they saw the eight other girls. And they had no idea that this was just the beginning...


	13. Spirit Week Part 2

**Spirit Week Part 2**

The next day twelve girls were gathered in the girls locker room a half an hour before school began. Excitement was in the air as the girls, who were clad in white shorts, white shirts, and a red zip up, put ribbons in their hair and red roll on glitter on their cheeks.

"Ok so instead of four by four today I think we should just walk in as we normally would. The fact that we are revealing the numbers is dramatic enough," Sharpay said to the girls as they made the final touches on their outfits.

"Did the words dramatic enough just come out of Sharpay Evan's mouth?" Taylor asked. All the girls laughed while Sharpay glared at Taylor. "Anyways, I agree."

"So we should take our jackets off before we go into the cafeteria?" Jess asked.

"Yeah," many of them replied.

"This is going to be an interesting day," Gabriella said.

"Not for you, everyone knows what number you are wearing," Becca mentioned.

"True," she giggled.

"Ok, everyone ready?" Sharpay asked.

"Yep."

"Let's go then." They all left the locker room and went to their separate ways. About 10 minutes later students began filing into the school. The four girls including Alex were talking at Gabriella's locker and receiving many stares.

"God I don't know how you guys do it. I would kill myself if people stared at me like this 24/7," Alex said and the girls laughed.

"Well get used to it, because it is going to be like this for the rest of the week," Sharpay replied and Alex groaned, making the girls laughed.

"What's with the jackets? I thought the numbers were being revealed today?" The girls turned around to see the four boys plus Zach and Luke.

"Sorry Zach, you have to wait until lunch," Kelsi replied and he groaned.

"Dude, patience," Troy said as the four boys made their way to their respective girlfriends.

"Easy for you to say, you already know who is wearing your number. And if you don't I will give you a clue, your arm is around her waist right now," Luke replied and they all laughed.

"Can you at least give us a clue?" Zach whined.

"Ok. You two will be happy when you find out," Taylor said and Alex looked down, trying to hide her blush (if you don't remember Zach has a crush on her and she is wearing his number).

"Thanks Taylor that is really helpful," Luke shot back and they all laughed. Just then the bell rang.

LUNCH

The boys sat on the steps anxiously awaiting the girls arrival.

"So you guys nervous?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," Luke said. "I hope Becca is wearing mine."

"Really Luke," Zach said sarcastically and all the boys laughed.

"Becca," Luke coughed. Many 'ooh's' were heard from the team.

"Fuck you guys," Zach said embarrassed and they all laughed.

"Hey Troy look who it is," Bobby said. They all turned their head to see Gabriella walking into the cafeteria. She giggled and blushed as she felt all eyes on her. Troy smiled and stood up as his girlfriend walked up the steps. He grabbed her hand and spun her around seeing his number on the back of her shirt.

"So, what do you think?" she smiled.

"I think you've never looked sexier," he replied, placing his hands on her waist and placing a light kiss on her lips. Murmors filled the gym as the Lady Wildcats walked in. They all went to their respective Wildcat, who all seemed to be very happy with the girl that was wearing their number, especially Luke and Zach. Not surprisingly the remainder of the day the only thing the East High students talked about was what girl had what number. Obviously no one was shocked at the fact that the four girlfriends were wearing their boyfriend's numbers, but they were shocked at the randomness of some of the other girls. The twenty-four guys and girls just laughed the gossip off, because to them it meant so much more.

THURSDAY

"So what's up?" Jeff asked Troy. He had called a team meeting after practice, and no one knew what it was about.

"Well I think we all agree that what the girls did this week was really nice," he started and the guys nodded. "And I think tomorrow we should do something to thank them." All the boys immediately agreed. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

"I dunno, but I think no matter what we should do it at lunch, like a presentation or something," Chad said.

"Yeah," they all replied.

"Wait…I have an idea," Jason said and everyone turned to face him.

**Ok, so I don't know how good that was. I know you were probably expecting some Amber and Greg drama, but I didn't really know where to fit it in. There will probably be some in the next, which will probably be the last because I want to start a new story. It is a different and much better version of Off Limits, it is based on a relationship that I have with a guy who works for my Dad. It isn't going to be like most of my stories where Troy and Gabriella are together in the beginning or get together by like the 5****th**** chapter. Anyways, please review!!!**


	14. Thank You

Troy looked at his teammates signaling it was time. They all stood up and confused expressions came across the girls faces.

"What are you guys doing?" Gabriella asked.

"You will see," Troy replied. The girls looked at each other confused as the boys who were clad in white t-shirts and their red warm ups walked up to the top step and stood in a line. Troy picked up a microphone that had asked Principal Matsui for and turned it on.

"Excuse me, can I have everyone's attention," he spoke into the microphone. Not shockingly, everyone immediately turned their heads to the basketball captain, making a few of the players chuckle. "Now as you know, this week twelve girls decided to do something very sweet to show their support for our team…" All the girls smiled widely. "And we have decided to thank them." Whispers spread over the cafeteria as everyone wondered what the Varsity basketball team was about to do. "So girls, we have a surprise for our good luck charms. Chad would you like to start off?" 

"Yep. Thanks Troy," he said taking the microphone. He turned and looked directly at Taylor with a smile on his face. "Taylor can you come up here please…" she smiled and walked up to the top step, blushing and smiling. She stood next to him and he turned to her. "We've been together for about a year and you know how much I love you. Seeing you wear my number this week made me all that much happier. And I want to thank you for it. Taylor McKessie will you do me the honor of wearing my ring not only tonight but forever?" Tears welled up in her eyes and everyone's jaws dropped.

"Of course," she said through her tears. All the Wilcats and Lady Wildcats cheered as Chad slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. All of the students sat there in shock, but some cheered, but obviously not the cheerleaders and soccer players. Taylor went back down and sat down next to Gabriella, who placed her hand on hers and squeezed it, excited for her best friend. Chad then handed the microphone to Zeke, who immediately smiled at Sharpay, who blushed and smiled back.

"Get your cute self up here Shar," he said with a smile on his face. She giggled as the players and girls laughed. He gave a speech to her, similar to Chad's, that ended with him slipping his Varsity ring on his girlfriend's finger. All the girls had smiles on their faces, now knowing what was going on. The girls who weren't girlfriends were a little confused as to what was going to happen, but they were happy anyways. Although Gabriella was extremely happy, she was also a little confused, considering Troy's ring already rested on her finger. As Jason spoke to Kelsi, Gabriella looked over at Troy. He smiled widely at her and winked, leading her to smile back. Next was Zach, who to many peoples surprise asked Alex to be his girlfriend, and she ecstatically accepted, before receiving his ring. Luke then did the same thing for Becca, who also accepted his offer. The rest of the boys sweetly asked the girls who were wearing their numbers if they would wear the ring to the game. Even though they were not asked to wear it for forever, they were still excited. Then it was Troy's turn. He was the last to go.

"Get up here my love…" he smiled. She blushed as many people smiled. However, Greg and Amber rolled their eyes. Gabriella got up and went up to the top stair. "Now Gabi, you are probably wondering what I am about to do considering you already have my ring…"

"Yeah…" she giggled.

"Chad can you hold this for me," Troy asked, holding out the microphone.

"Yep," he replied. He took the microphone from him, but still held it in front of him so people could hear. Troy reached into his pocket and took out a little box. He opened up the box to reveal two rings. They were both silver bands, but one had a small red ruby. She gasped and tears welled up in her eyes.

"They are promise rings. One for me, one for you. The one with the ruby is yours, it is engraved with the number 14 and mine is engraved with your name. Promise to love me forever Gabi?" he asked. Everybody in the cafeteria's jaws hit the floor. Chad moved the microphone to Gabi's mouth.

"Only if you promise to love me forever," she smiled through her tears. Chad moved the microphone back to Troy.

"Of course," he smiled. He took the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger, before she slid the ring on his. Half of the cafeteria applauded as she jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately. They were interrupted by a bang and frustrated groan. They pulled away and looked to see Amber storm out of the cafeteria.

"God what's her deal?" Gabriella asked rolling her eyes.

"She's pissed she's not the most popular girl in school anymore," he replied and she playfully rolled her eyes.

"You know I don't care about that," she replied.

"I know, and that is why I love you," he smiled. She smiled before capturing his lips with hers.

**Ok so that is the final chapter!! I hope you liked it! I decided to post it so I could start on my next story. It is called "Working Against Us." For those of you who are wondering about Kiss and Tell, I will try to update, but it is kinda hard, cause I feel so weird writing things that dirty. I am on Spring Break so I am going to try to update as much as possible. **


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys, sorry this isnt a chapter, but I just wanted to thank everyone fore reviewing. I mean over 400 reviews for just 14 chapters, like that is amazing. I would also like to let you know that I have a new story called 'It Could Never Happen'. For some reason there as only been like 400 hits between 2 chapters, maybe cause the summary isnt good or because my pen name changed, but whatever. So I guess I am kinda promoting it because even though it is starting off a little slow, I really think this will be my best story yet. Things are going to happen that you have never seen me and maybe anyone write before. If you have any suggestions on how to get it out there a little more please let me know!

-Emily


	16. Sequel!

Hey everyone! I just wanted to let you guys know that I decided to do a sequel! It's called Famous and the first chapter is already up.

Here is the summary:

The popularity that came with dating the hottest guy in school never got to Gabriella's head, but will the fame that comes with marrying one of NBA's best basketball players do so?

Please check it out!!!


End file.
